


Quiet

by linaerys



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaerys/pseuds/linaerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my latest <a href="http://linaerys.livejournal.com/818324.html">Porn Paragraphathon</a>. Prompt: Mike/Harvey, mile-high club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

"I see how this is easier in a private jet," says Mike as soon as he opens the door for Harvey. This is bigger than his bathroom at home.

He opens his mouth to tell Harvey that when Harvey presses his lips to Mike's and whispers, "Don't you ever shut up?" against them. Mike forgets what he was talking about, forgets everything except Harvey's mouth on his and Harvey's fingers, working up under his shirt. His hands are cool against Mike's heated skin.

"No one can hear us," Mike protests, as Harvey moves his attention to Mike's neck, more for form's sake than because of any real argument. Right this minute, he'll do whatever Harvey wants. "Engines, you know? It's not like Louis has his ear pressed to the door."

Harvey gives him a look. "Sorry, that was kind of boner-killing, huh?" says Mike.

"Don't say 'boner', either. I don't know why . . ." But Mike sinks to his knees before Harvey can launch into his why-on-earth-am-I-fucking-my-associate-when-he-just-doesn't-get-it diatribe, and when he looks up at Harvey, he could swear that the look on is one of fondness.

"You seem fine," Mike murmurs. He undoes Harvey's belt. He's still not used to the fact that he's allowed to do this, that Harvey _wants_ him to.

He tastes clean and well showered, smells like clean laundry. The sound of the engines is like a cocoon; they're cradled here, above the earth, out of time, all that exists is the two of them, Harvey's fingers playing lightly on the side of Mike's neck as he slowly sucks Harvey off.

He's lost in that moment, keeping Harvey skating along the edge, enjoying the way his breath comes fast, until Harvey's hand tightens on Mike's shoulder and he says, "Someone else might need to use the bathroom." His voice hitches on a few of the words.

So Mike finishes him off, hard and sloppy, surprising a choked-off noise out of Harvey as he comes. Mike stands up and wipes his mouth. Harvey buttons himself up. He looks the same as ever.

Mike is stupidly hard now. He presses himself up against Harvey. He needs something, anything. It won't take more than thirty seconds. Harvey wrinkles his brow. "What are you doing?"

"I thought--"

"Yeah. No."

Mike swallows and looks down. "Fine. I'll just . . . take care of it."

Harvey hesitates for a moment. "Meet me back at our seats. Bring a blanket." Mike's excitement must be showing on his face, because Harvey rolls his eyes and says, "You need more practice being quiet."


End file.
